


Да, хочу.

by Saysly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Dead Hales, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Human Hales, Human Peter, Hurt Peter, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Peter Hale, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, Stilinski Pack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По сюжету с группы Ститера:<br/>— Питер, ты хочешь укус, — Стайлз наклоняется к мужчине, сверкая алой радужкой.<br/>Хейл морщится и с болью смотрит на оборотня, который успел вытащить из огня его племянников и его самого.<br/>и на картинку: http://40.media.tumblr.com/9e784fc0602a827ce6e6b671e9e68a3e/tumblr_nl1cnrsa1v1u1lwwuo1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да, хочу.

Закатное солнце превращает окрестности в картинку из детских сказок - буйство красного, желтого и золотого должно приводить в ужас и заставлять цепенеть, но Питер отстраненно замечает, что психика реагирует на горящий,  _пламенеющий_ прямо, пейзаж вполне стандартно - зрение наслаждается, душа умиротворена, паники не наблюдается. Галочка. Все хорошо. За исключением вечных вопросов, конечно, - вроде таких, как "кто привел нас в этот мир?", "почему люди умирают молодыми?" и "как сказать "да" на вопрос, на который хочется сказать "да", но слишком страшно?"   
  
Питер стоит на крыльце большого дома вечером двенадцатого октября, дышит полной грудью ароматами осени, смотрит на закат и пытается ответить на главный вопрос своей жизни - насколько сильно он хочет ответить "да" альфе стаи Стилински, чей дом - один из - и играет роль декораций для указанного волшебного вечера? На самом деле, такие вечера здесь постоянны, как луна на земной орбите, и Питер порой думает, что это особая магия Стилински - не только альфы, но и его родственников, друзей и членов стаи. Он еще ни разу не встречал опровержения этой теории, хотя и "гостит" в стае уже несколько месяцев. Много месяцев. Наверное, много. Питер старается не зацикливаться и не просыпаться с мыслями вроде "сегодня сто тридцать шестой день, как в огне погибла почти вся моя семья". Стайлз этого не любит. А Питер не любит, когда Стайлз огорчается. Только старается это никому не показывать. "Стайлз знает лучше" было его мантрой на протяжении почти того же количества месяцев и дней, которые Питер живет с ним. С ним, с его стаей, со своими племянниками, в новом удивительном мире, про который никогда не узнает грезившая о феях его малышка...   
  
Питер тяжко вздыхает и в который раз думает - не стоит ли попросить Стайлза стереть горькие воспоминания? Он бы с удовольствием  _смотрел вперед, встречал новую жизнь и радовался каждому дню_ , как велят всякие психологические книги, но ему кажется, что это будет предательством по отношению к Хейлам - он должен их помнить, он должен жить так, чтобы не было перед ними стыдно.   
  
Питер думает о том, чтобы попросить Стайлза стереть память девочкам или Дереку, чтобы они  _могли двигаться вперед и влились в новую жизнь_. (Интересно, Стайлз просто выбросил те психологические книги или сжег? Питер действительно хочет знать, в нем все еще живет любопытство. На этом Стайлз его поймал и вытянул.) Но каждый раз, когда он видит Дерека, с суровым видом таскающего на плечах Кору по заднему двору, он понимает, что не может отобрать у них родителей и детство. Пожар стал катастрофой, жесточайшим потрясением, но дети остались живы, стали дороже ценить друг друга, стали ближе... Особенно отчетливо это чувствуется, когда на Питера со спины с визгом прыгает Лора, пользуясь тем, что дядя отвлекся на младших. Она хохочет, болтает ногами, цепляется руками за его шею и громко требует немедленно идти на ужин, потому что сегодня готовил Стайлз, а когда он находит время на готовку - собирается вся стая.   
И Питер, обнимая навалившихся со всех сторон племянников, думает, что готов просить Стайлза о том, чтобы тот никогда не смел выполнять его просьбу и стирать кому-то из них память. Их осталось целых четыре Хейла - и это дорогого стоит. Стайлз, выпроваживая их компанию из кухни с требованием немедленно вымыть руки, а всех остальных - все лапы для надежности, смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой, и Питер в который раз удивляется Альфе. С большой буквы А. И завидует сам себе и своим племянникам, что им так повезло, пока тащит всю ораву до ближайшей ванной.  
  
Иногда, когда рядом никого не оказывается и Питер "проваливается" в воспоминания, его оттуда выдергивает жесткая рука, стискивающая плечо чуть ли не до хруста. Боль всегда отрезвляет, заставляет вынырнуть на поверхность реальности, вскинуться - и опасть под внимательным взглядом карих глаз. Стайлз, убедившись, что его видят,  _осознают_ , всегда ослабляет хватку и тут же вытягивает боль, но руку убирает не сразу, позволяет себе легонько размять пальцами пострадавшее место, погладить,  _приласкать_... Или это Питеру только мерещится?.. Он наблюдает за Стайлзом постоянно, он как утенок, открыв глаза в больнице и уставившись на него в первый раз, больше не может отвернуться, он опирается на него морально - Стайлз как земля под ногами - надежный, крепкий и постоянный. Но он такой для всех - как и земля под ногами. Физический контакт в стае - вещь обыденная и безусловная, если сесть на лестницу утром перед завтраком, то можно пронаблюдать, как каждый, собираясь на работу, учебу или просто бродя со всеми, по паре раз коснется и вожака, и друг друга. С первого же дня в этом доме Питеру всегда было в кого вцепиться во время ночного кошмара. Да и от дневных спастись, упав на диван к одному из волков, было делом трех секунд - почувствовал приближение паники, огляделся, уцепился - и никто никогда этому не удивляется. Так насколько прикосновения Стайлза к Питеру более особенны, чем к остальным?.. Или речь играет особенное отношение Питера к этим прикосновениям?..   
К черту эти мысли, только голова разболится.   
Всегда можно обдумать еще сотню других любопытных вещей. К примеру, укус.  
  
Хочет ли Питер укус? О да. В восьмидесяти случаях из ста, когда он задаётся этим вопросом, он отвечает на него утвердительно. Остальные двадцать варьируются от "возможно-потом" до "наверное-не-сейчас".   
  
Хочет ли Питер укус от Стайлза? С этим вопросом намного сложнее. После того, как альфа-оборотень вытащил Питера и троих его племянников из пожара в старом доме Хейлов, опасаться за малышню не стоит - надпись "собственность Стилински" светится над ними как Лас-Вегас в новогоднюю ночь - племянники под надежной защитой самой опасной стаи Калифорнии. Зато со своим отношением к вожаку этой стаи Питер пока определиться не успел.   
  
Язвительный и порой более резкий, чем необходимо, Стайлз в то же время невероятно умен, внимателен, пугающе проницателен и, что греха таить, - очень привлекателен. Суммируя все его личные качества, на выходе можно получить весьма интересную личность, но тут еще добавлялись и его статус урожденного альфы, и "видовое разнообразие" входящих в стаю существ, и дружба с сильными друидами, и положение, занимаемое его отцом-шерифом, который, будучи человеком, с легкостью справляется со всеми заботами округа, образовывая с сыном смертоносный тандем. Пока шериф разбирается с обыденной стороной дел, его сын разруливает любые конфликты стороны сверхестественной.  _Уникальный_ персонаж. Не поддаться его обаянию было делом принципа, из которого состоят сорок процентов отказов Питера от заманчивого предложения принять укус. Еще десять пляшут между "зачем-ему-такой-потрепанный-я" и "как-то-я-вообще-в-этом-не-уверен". Стайлз, останавливая на Питере задумчивый взгляд, только хмыкает, словно умеет читать мысли, и  _облизывается_. В прямом смысле. Словно смотрит на молодого оленя во время охоты. Или на порцию картошки-фри, столь непонятно им обожаемой. Очень большую порцию. Питер бы сравнил его с котом, а себя со сметаной, но соседство себя, сметаны и Стайлза в одной мысли плавит мозги и заставляет срочно вспоминать учительницу английского языка в средней школе - добрую, но весьма толстую и неуклюжую мисс Пибблз, вечно забывавшую снять бигуди. Возбуждение как рукой снимает.   
  
До пожара Питер особо не интересовался этой стороной любимого города, у него хватало обычных забот - семья Хейлов была большой, требовавшей уйму внимания, - дети собственные и дети сестер, двоюродные тетушки, наездами проносившиеся через город, родители свои, родители друзей и друзья родителей, коллеги, сокурсники, соседи. Плюс любимая работа, в некоторые дни чуть менее любимая (когда кто-то из коллег подкладывал свинью, судья уезжал на рыбалку, а обожаемый галстук обнаруживался в виде платья на дочкиной кукле), в некоторые - чуть более (сюда входили дни получения бонусов и удачно завершенные дела). Где здесь найти место для оборотней? Даже если они и являются сокурсниками, соседями и друзьями коллег?   
  
То есть, главная мысль была не в том, что Питер не был в курсе, или не был готов это обсуждать, или не был морально готов к отношениям такого плана - Стайлз с легкостью сумел пролезть в душу к каждому из них, он хорошо знал боль потери близких и удивительным образом сумел помочь и малышке Коре, и сумрачному Дереку, и замкнувшейся было в себе красавице Лоре - и едва не сломавшемуся Питеру, потерявшему своего ребенка и едва не лишившемуся рассудка в первые недели после пережитого им кошмара. Порой он подозревал, что все провокации Стайлза как раз и были частью его плана вернуть мужчину к жизни, растормошить, заставить отбиваться и суметь снова встать на ноги. Эти подозрения составляли полпроцента в той куче отказов, которые он педантично складывал в своей голове в отдельную папочку.  
  
Питеру кажется, что он слишком много думает. Чертовски много. Часть ворочающихся в его голове мыслей вполне обыденна - он думает, что надо вернуться в строй, устроиться на новую работу, стать более активным членом общества, чем оберегаемый оборотнями "питомец" - он привык так называть себя со времен больницы, когда не мог даже сам повернуться на кровати - он остался бы инвалидом, если бы не Стайлз, его друиды и его волки. И племянники Питера. Он все чаще зовет их просто "дети", и уже начинает забывать, что они не совсем его дети. Хотя разница не так уж и важна, понимает он, глядя на Стайлза и видя, что для того вообще все окружающие являются детьми, о которых необходимо заботиться (включая сурового шерифа, которому Стайлз грозится что-нибудь откусить в каждое полнолуние за постоянно нарушаемые правила питания). И Питеру неосознанно хочется доказать вожаку, что он - взрослая и ценная особь, способная не только удовлетворять материнские инстинкты Стайлза, но и приносить пользу. Питер старше, но Стайлз, кажется, пережил раз в десять больше потрясений в своей жизни. У Питера был один ребенок и трое - сейчас. Количество подопечных альфы до сих пор неизвестно Питеру. В доме постоянно живут одиннадцать оборотней, наездами почти каждый каждый день бывает еще пара десятков. Остальные живут семьями в соседних домах. По-оборотническим меркам соседних - что им стоит пробежать пол-леса, чтобы поболтать о том о сем вечерком?   
  
Питер  _хочет_ возвращения к взрослой жизни - и  _боится_ покидать дом и Стайлза. Осознает это и пытается с собой бороться. Проигрывает битву за битвой, пока внезапно не обнаруживает себя сначала на школьном поле среди болельщиков на каком-то матче, где играет Дерек, потом - в каком-то магазине, кафе, на заправке - его сознание словно отключается при мысли, что необходимо выйти из дома, а потом - треньк! - и его силком включает рука Стайлза, как всегда просекшего проблему без посторонней помощи. Все проблемы Стайлз решает сразу по мере их появления, и поэтому Питер ездит с ним в полицейский участок, в супермаркет за продуктами, в школу за детьми, в кафе, потому что Стайлзу захотелось картошки... И мир вокруг перестает пропадать, разрастается, становится безопасным - потому что Питер на подсознательном уровне знает, что рядом всегда кто-то есть. Кто-то особенный. Глядящий прямо в душу смеющимися глазами и за секунду разделывающийся с любыми демонами.   
  
Питер подпихивает пару процентов в сторону "за укус" - ему чертовски нравится жить в безопасности. Ему только надо еще разогнать пару стай тараканов в голове - и он сможет наконец  _оставить прошлое позади и начать двигаться вперед_. Конкретно - навстречу Стайлзу.   
Правда, среди оставшихся "против" все еще стоит шериф, который, возможно, свое "против" захочет выразить как-то основательно. Хорошо бы - не в виде эпитафии на могильной плите Питера. Хотя Питер ведь ничего такого в голове и не держит, он пока даже оборотнем под Стайлзом стать опасается, а уж о всяких потаенных желаниях и себе не рассказывает. И надеется, что не начал после пожара говорить во сне.  
  
За то время, что Хейлы возвращаются к жизни под крылом стаи Стилински, Стайлз принимает двух новичков - один приходит со стороны, по обмену с крупной стаей с востока Калифорнии, - крупный рыжебородый мужчина по имени Дэниэл приезжает со своей семьей из жены и двух дочек (все трое - люди, он сам - хирург, жена готовит очень вкусную лазанью), а второго - Криса - Стайлз создает сам, обратив одного из охотников, на которого напал кочевавший через город дикий горный лев. Это было обидно - подчищая всяких сверхестественных тварей, чуть не погибнуть от лап какого-то льва. Пусть и горного. Тогда впервые и зашла речь об обращенных, об укусе, о вероятности смерти у кандидата - и тогда Стайлз пояснил, почему лечил Питера подручными средствами, слизывая по ночам с его лица шрамы от ожогов пополам со слезами. Теперь у Питера больше шансов выжить после укуса, но при этом и больше вопросов, стоит ли оно того? Он бы ответил "да" в одну из  _тех_ ночей, мечтая не пережить укус и наконец умереть. Наверное, это и было одной из причин, почему предложение так и не прозвучало. Сейчас он приглядывается к Крису, всего за одно полнолуние сумевшему найти свой якорь - при таком-то альфе! - и пересыпает свои "за" и "против", как песок из ладони в ладонь.   
  
Лора собирается уезжать в Нью-Йорк, и Стайлз, даже не вздумав возразить, выдает ей ворох наставлений и указаний. Питер волнуется за свою девочку, но Стайлз легким взмахом отметает его тревоги как несущественные - в Нью-Йорк Лору везет один его знакомый, на месте ждет еще дюжина, и каждый будет присматривать, подбадривать, оберегать и высылать отчеты по пятницам. Питер поджимает губы. Стайлз пожимает плечами и дописывает в информационное письмо " _по средам_  и пятницам". Лора пакует вещи и обещает звонить каждую субботу. Питер скрещивает руки на груди. Лора поправляется на "каждый  _вечер_ " и садится в машину. Дерек с Корой машут ей вслед руками, а Питер греется дыханием Стайлза, стоящего прямо за его спиной. Ему кажется, что, в отличии от оборотней, ищущих свой якорь, он нуждается в буйке, который обозначает место Питера на поверхности и держит его на плаву. Стайлз не дает ему утонуть самим своим существованием, и эта мысль греет Питера.   
  
Он кивает Коре в ответ на вопрос, поедут ли они на Рождество в Большое яблоко, соглашается с Дереком, что новогодние праздники они все вместе проведут  _дома_ , обещает перезвонить Марте, которая просит помощи по паре юридических вопросов, бросает мяч малышу Тайлеру, который с остальными ребятами играет на поляне в футбол, и вдруг понимает, что окончательно проснулся. Пришел в себя, вернулся в сознание, осознал свое бытие. Увидел новую жизнь и способ перейти к ней от жизни старой. (А что если Стайлз не сжег те книги, а читал и смеялся? Один. Очень любопытно...)   
  
Питер смотрит на свои ментальные весы, у которых осталась всего одна чаша, в которую без разбора высыпаны все его мысли, страхи и доводы, и принимает решение. Он заходит в дом, прислушивается, пытаясь отыскать в переплетении голосов Стайлза, закрывает глаза и идет вслепую, потому что это кажется ему самым логичным поступком. Он знает эти коридоры и комнаты наизусть, он по новой родился среди этих стен, и для завершения затянувшегося детства, для перехода во взрослую жизнь Питеру не хватает одного акта, одного шага, одного слова - он проходит очередной поворот, открывает дверь, заходит в чью-то комнату и распахивает глаза.  
  
Ему кажется, что в него врезался товарный поезд, он прикладывается спиной об стену и как в замедленной съемке ждет удара головой, но вместо бетона его затылок впечатывается в горячую ладонь, которую Стайлз успевает подставить. Он аккуратно выпрямляет мужчину и отодвигается буквально на пару ладоней - вероятно, просто из вежливости, ему достаточно и того, что он нависает над Питером незыблемой скалой - оборотни и их понятия о личном пространстве...  
Питер думает, что не стоило заходить к альфе накануне полнолуния, особенно после такого эмоционального взрыва. Контроль Стайлза потрясает воображение, но близость Питера, судя по всему, способствует некоторой расхлябанности движений и непредсказуемости реакций.  
  
\- Питер, ты хочешь укус, - Стайлз наклоняется к мужчине, сверкая алой радужкой. - Прямо напрашиваешься на него.  
Хейл морщится и с болью смотрит на оборотня. Стайлз все чаще произносит эту фразу без вопросительной интонации, и Питер даже согласен вернуть ту короткую усмешку, с которой обычно Стайлз на него всегда смотрел. Но сейчас глаза напротив серьезны, как в те дни, когда Стайлз вытаскивал Хейлов из омута их депрессии - каждого, за шкирку, как котят из озера, не перекидывая эту обязанность на других членов своей внушительной стаи. Он смотрит так, словно пытается заглянуть в душу Питеру, и от этого внутри и страшно, и горячо, и путано, и как будто щелкает в обратном направлении счетчик, скручивающий все причины для отказа - и Питер пытается отвести взгляд и сосредоточиться на этих щелчках, пока до него не доходит, что это колотится сердце в груди.   
  
Стайлз приближает лицо, проводит носом вдоль скулы мужчины, медленно вдыхает, коротко проводит языком по губам и со вздохом отодвигается:  
\- Это полнолуние, Питер.   
Проклятый превосходный контроль.   
Обычно в полнолуние желание Питера придает ему сил, чтобы решиться утолить жажду Стайлза, только вот победить Стайлза на поле его принципов еще никому удавалось. Пусть даже в этот раз за Питера говорит не луна, бурлящая в крови Стайлза, а его собственная - альфа на это не поведется.  
  
Питер стискивает пальцы на плечах Стайлза, не помня, когда успел в него вцепится, зло вздыхает и с вызовом смотрит, но Стайлз только улыбается, проводит ладонью по шее, забирая боль от удара, мягко целует Питера в запястье и аккуратно выставляет из комнаты, закрыв за ним дверь на засов. Питер съезжает по стене прямо в коридоре и четко говорит себе - да, теперь он хочет укус. Хочет возможность выбить эту чертову дверь, хочет разрешение вообще никогда не видеть ее закрытой перед собой, хочет быть рядом с альфой и наслаждаться взглядом горящих алых глаз, не опасаясь, что контроля Стайлза не хватит на всю ту нежность, которую Питер иррационально хочет на него выплеснуть. Он готов сказать Стайлзу "да", и тому придется принять это. Питер получит свое. Он переждет эту луну, и тогда Стайлз возьмет его - в свою стаю, в свою жизнь, в свою душу. Навсегда.


End file.
